1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering pinion for a steering system of a motor vehicle and a method for the production of such a steering pinion.
2. Related Art
Steering pinions as coupling connections between the steering shaft and the gear rack of a motor vehicle are known in the prior art. These steering pinions are provided in order to transmit to a gear rack the torque applied to the steering shaft by the driver via the steering wheel. The gear rack in turn acts via the track rods to swivel the corresponding wheels of the vehicle. Such a steering pinion accordingly comprises a toothed section, which meshes with the teeth of the gear rack, and a connection section, which connects the steering pinion to the steering shaft. The toothed section typically has helical toothing, which is meshed with corresponding toothing in the gear rack.
In the prior art, steering pinions are formed in one piece, and are typically manufactured from a material which has high strength, in order to achieve reliable functioning and a long service life in the toothed section.
In this context, GB 953,793 is cited as an example which shows such a steering pinion. The steering pinion which it discloses is formed as a single part and, in accordance with its use, is formed from a high-strength material.
DE 10 2009 029 407 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a steering pinion by initial machining of a semi-finished product, then a subsequent rolling operation. The steering pinion is formed as a single part.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,374, a method of producing a one-piece steering pinion by cold forming is known.
Furthermore, from DE 102 60 426 B3, a one-piece steering pinion is known, which is produced by cold or hot working.
Typically, the diameter of the toothed section is greater than the diameter of the shaft and the connection section. When a conventional steering pinion is produced, high processing costs are accordingly incurred, since the connection section must be formed to the lower diameter either by turning or by laborious reshaping.
From US 2007/0068726 A1, a steering apparatus with electrical steering support is known, wherein a steering pinion is provided which has a pinion-side shaft and a torque-side shaft which are linked together by means of a linking pin.